How Many Times?
by DEfy'GRavitY95
Summary: First songfic. 'Get it right'- original song from Glee  surprised? I was.  Elphaba and Glinda contemplate what ifs and the consequences of good intentions. Fiyeraba mentioned in one sentence.


**A/N: Since the recent absolute failure of my Merlin fic, I decided I had to write something in the half term that might give myself a bit of a boost. So, I trawled through some Glee songs when I got bored and aside from the trash (Sorry Glee fans, but reallyyyy? Somebody to Love and Defying Gravity? Although must admit Kurt and Blaine are cute..) BUT I found THIS little gem! Apparently it's an original song which is in a new episode or something. Anyway, the lyrics aren't all in the right order as I chopped chunks to fit the two. I suggest you listen to Glee (before you gasp in shock about how I've finally lost myself by saying that about a Glee song, I must stress THIS song.)**

**Wow. Long author's note. Anyway, on with the story!**

The recently titled Glinda the Good had been standing fixed to the very same place for the last few minutes. To the increasing crowd surrounding the wrecked building, the reasoning behind Lady Glinda's was overwhelming relief over the death of the enemy of her beloved people. Whispers surrounded the immobile woman.

"I heard the Wicked Witch made the twister land the house on her because with her sister dead, she could take the Witch of the East's powers and destroy Oz" one man murmured to his wife.

"But with one Witch gone, the Wizard will be able to destroy the Witch of the West. Maybe with another cyclone. And Glinda will help" replied the woman, indicating to the Good Witch.

"Well let us be glad that we are rid of one" cut in another.

Some time had passed and most of the Munchkinland residents had left the square for home, as they received no movement from Lady Glinda. Noticing that she was finally alone, Glinda moved closer to the wreckage and placed her hand on the windowsill.

_What have I done?_

_I wish I could run_

_Away from this ship going under_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders._

Came the soft words from the blonde's mouth, as if talking to the crushed witch. She had never wanted this to happen. She had been angry, trying to get revenge to satisfy herself. She was selfish, she knew, but she had never wanted to kill anybody.

Glinda did not notice that someone was watching her every move until they slipped into the approaching darkness as Glinda turned to leave before even more people became suspicious of her reaction.

* * *

He wasn't coming back. She had done it again. She had let him in, like the select few before him and they took him because of it. Because of her, and the selfish attention seeking acts she had carried out to fight for a dead end cause.

Elphaba pulled her legs to her chest and remembered the song she had heard Glinda sing over her sister's trampled form. As she waited for the fatigue to pull her into unconsciousness, she sung to the nonexistent tune.

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch _

_Tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow._

_But how many times will it take,_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right? _

_To get it _

_Right?_

_

* * *

_

Once in the confines of the Palace, Glinda stepped out onto her balcony, letting the cold air dry her tears. As the wind blew, she continued with the notes that had been flowing through her head since Nessa's death.

_Can I start again_

_With my fate shaken?_

'_Cause I cant go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay _

_And face my mistakes _

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

It was all because of her these things had happened. If she had only been strong and brave enough to defy the Wizard with Elphaba when she had the chance, the recent events would not have happened. But she was spoilt. She had to be loved, and flying on courage and morals would have lead to a life without privileges. In her own eyes, she saw that for her, that would be a life not worth living.

Yet she had come this far, she couldn't waste it. Confessing now meant the loss of the things she had fought for. She would just have to live the lie, hoping that by knowing the truth of every false word, she could rise above until that one day when the world was ready to know the real story.

_So I throw up my fists,_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth _

_That sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And then finally, someone will see_

_How much I care!_

As the two friends watched the same sky yet miles apart, the sound of their harmony rang in an unknown connection between them.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch _

_Tumbles down?_

_Oh, my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow._

_But how many times will it take,_

_Oh, how many times will it take?_

_To get it right? _

_To get it right?_

**_Yup. It's over. And very cheeky request I must say, but if you are a Wicked and Merlin fanbananza (?) please could you take a moment to review my limp Merlin story as well, I got one review... then a bad case of writer's block. I would delete it because it's embarrassing but some people are interested to find out what happens (me included :/) so please send in your suggestions as I'm trying to run on people power :P_**

**_Have a nice day! 3_**


End file.
